Mischief
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Mako and Korra have slightly different views on a certain thing. Bad prompt, smutty fic.


A man could only wear so many turtleneck sweaters.

And when it was summer in Republic City and there was no way he could wear something that warm and covering. So the red spots on his neck were clearly visible.

It wasn't that he didn't like them. Feeling them was pretty nice, and the woman who gave them to him was hot as hell, but the next morning the other officers in his group pointed them out and taunted him about letting his wife get the better of him on a frequent basis. Mako just grinned though, he was married to the Avatar and none of them were. It was jealousy.

"Mmm." Korra attacked him when he came home, grinning as she kissed him. "You smell good."

"Because I did security at the festival." Mako laughed. "You smell the food." He kissed her and she grinned anyway.

"I'm a little hurt you didn't bring me any." She teased.

"That's because we're going." Mako grinned as she lifted her brows in surprise. It was understandable why she'd be surprised, he rarely felt like going out after work, but today he wanted to take her into Republic City's annual Fall Festival to get dinner. "I'm just going to change." He kissed her again before slipping into their bedroom, throwing on his street clothes and coming back into the room.

They walked hand in hand through the lights of the festival lanterns scattered through the main streets of the city. The autumn festival meant everything was in shades of red, orange and gold, street performers were everywhere entertaining children. Lovers walked hand in hand, the older couples wandering with smiles, the young ones smiling at each other and the time they'd been able to steal together. The smells of hundreds of types of food cooking blended harmoniously while musicians played folk music loudly.

It was beautiful, giving them a perfect setting for a late dinner together. Korra savored every bite of the fried fish Mako bought her and sampled his food without asking, getting that familiar frown she loved so much. At least he grinned when he got her back by tapping a frozen ice dessert on her nose. Laughing, Korra kissed him instead of retaliating, just happy to be out with him again.

"Mako!" A male voice greeted him with camaraderie and Mako clapped hands with the men who came up. "Don't see you out much."

"Date night." Mako slid his arm around Korra's waist and smiled at her.

"I haven't met your wife." One guy grinned good naturedly. "I've seen her work though." The grin didn't falter but Mako's face did.

"Thank you?" Korra frowned in confusion as she shook the guy's hand. The others waved and went off on their own after exchanging names and other pleasantries, all while Mako glared at them. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Mako steered her in the opposite direction, shifting his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Mako." Korra dug in her heels a little, using her 'dangerous' tone with him.

"It's just…" Mako sighed and laced his fingers with hers. "They meant the bite marks you left on my neck."

"Oh." Korra felt oddly smug and grinned at him. "You don't like people knowing that your wife nibbles on your neck?"

"I don't like being teased about it." Mako grinned at her playfulness. "Now the bites," he brushed her hair off of her neck and kissed hers hotly in the corner they'd escaped to, "I don't mind those."

"Oh?" She didn't have much control of her words at the moment when he kissed her neck like that. She angled her hips and pressed them against his groin.

"Really?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Why not?" Korra bit her bottom lip and grinned up at him. "We can go right there." She pointed to a small shed attached to an apartment building. "It'll only be a few minutes, right?"

"I am an officer." Mako reminded her even as he pushed her toward the hut. "I'm supposed to uphold the law, not blatantly disregard it."

"I'm the Avatar." Korra giggled as she slipped inside. "Same goes."

"As long as we know." Mako pressed his mouth to hers and silenced her giggles. Her hands were already removing her outer clothing before tackling his jacket. "Mm not much." He murmured as she pushed it off of him.

"I can't see your neck." Korra muttered and latched her mouth onto it.

"Shit, that's not what I meant." Mako clenched his teeth together as she assaulted his neck, leaving small bites as she went, clearly ignoring what he's said earlier about not liking the love bites she liked to leave. Then again stopping her wasn't even close to his radar. There was clean straw piled high in the corner of the small hut, so that became their target, her back pressed against it, him against her so her legs could wrap around his waist.

They moved quickly, both because they didn't want to get caught and because the situation was highly arousing and wouldn't make either last very long. Mako bit at her neck in retaliation and got a sharp gasp from his wife, breaking her mouth from his. She cried out as he repeated the action and threw her head back against the straw behind her.

"You are so sexy." Mako breathed against her neck while his hands tugged her underwear to the side to plunge a finger into her. She made strangled noises as she attempted to stay quiet enough to avoid getting caught.

"Mako, please." Korra whimpered.

"Yeah?" He pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't mind if you bite me, but put them on my chest, or somewhere I can hide them, alright?" He rubbed against her, tormenting her.

"Mako…" Korra half snarled at him, needing what he was withholding.

"Please?" He whispered it hotly in her ear.

"Ok, ok, just please…" Korra cut off with a low sigh when he pushed inside her, burying himself into the damp heat of her. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he focused on her, making sure she got where she needed to be to finish before he would. It was only fair for her. Thankfully she wasn't far either and he felt her clench and cry out just as his control waned. Her arms tightened around him as he came right into her, sending her over a second peak so quickly she cried out without any control. "Oh shit." She muttered and smiled.

"Yeah." Mako grinned and gave her a quick kiss before easing her back to her feet. They dressed rapidly, hearing only the sounds of the festival's music before they slipped into the alleyway and then completely away.

"Here." Korra grinned and adjusted his scarf so it was covering the red marks on his neck.

"Thanks." Mako grinned and tugged a piece of straw out of her hair, tossing it away as she flushed a little red and wrapped an arm around his waist. Mako wrapped one around her neck and kissed her temple before turning down the crowded streets of the festival.

Pretty awesome date night.


End file.
